Ice Cavern
Ice Cavern is an underground ice cave level and the third course found inside a painting in the game Luigi's Mansion 64. The entrance is on the first floor of King Boo's Mansion, and behind the other star door labeled "3". The course has many hidden ledges, nooks, crannies, and alcoves, countless bottomless pits, and even an underground lake with a large but friendly sea monster Dorrie is present. A map can be found in many areas of the course. There is a icy maze in this level whose passageways are clouded with a highly toxic yellow gas. Luigi's health is slowly depleted the longer he stays in the maze, and he will eventually suffocate if he is unable to get fresh air. To make matters worse, the Ice Cavern is full of Snufits, Monty Moles and Swoopers that can hinder Luigi's progress. Fortunately for Luigi, there are small areas of higher ground scattered throughout the maze, Metal Boxes that turn Luigi into Iron Luigi who is unaffected by the poisonous fumes, a Spinning Heart to recover lost health, and several escape routes that are clearly marked on the map just outside the entrance. Obtaining certain Starlings requires the use of certain escape routes. There is a special hidden area in this course called the Iron Cap of the Igloo, where Iron (Metal) Cap switch is located. The cave can be accessed through a door near the underground lake. This is the only course to have a secret level inside it. Levels Star 1: Down Below the Cavern In the first starling of this level, Luigi has to go deep into the cave to the area where Dorrie lives. At the beginning of the mission, the plumber has to go immediately to the left and perform a Long Jump to pass over a gap. Going up the way where the rolling snowballs are coming at the black hole zone, Luigi will find a door where an elevator leads directly to the subterranean lake found in the bottom of the cave. The intended way to get this star is to use the Iron Cap to hit the "!" switch in the water, which creates some boxes which lead to the island and up to the star, but there is a far easier way. Upon sighting a plesiosaur, Luigi can get on Dorrie's back to lead him to the small isle in the center of the lake. Making a Ground Pound on Dorrie's back will cause the plesiosaur to lower his head, allowing the hero to stand over his head and arrive on the isle. Then once on the island, use a triple jump ground pound to get enough height to reach the star. Star 2: Icy Red Coin Puzzle: ''' For this starling Luigi must collect all 8 red coins scattered throughout the cavern. Their locations are as follows: # Behind the start # In the large room through the first door, on a platform under the entry platform # On a platform in the air, above the second red coin platform to the right, next to a secret coin # Above the giant rolling Snowballs # Through the door behind the rolling Snowballs, next to an elevator # On a platform above the pit in the rolling Snowballs room # Go through the door on the ledge above the rolling Snowballs pit, drop down the hole and hit the "!" switch to open the gates throughout the level. Continue past the Mr. Is to the maze, go to the left and exit the maze through the high door, then ride the elevator up to a room with the red coin. # Go back into the maze and head to the left, past the blue coin switch. The coin is in an alcove above a Snufit After collecting all 8 red coins, the starling appears on a ledge above the rolling Snowballs. '''Star 3: The Switch is Gone? The name of the starling refers to the "!" switch in the cavern which creates the boxes for Star 1. In Hazy Maze Cave this switch opened the gate next to it, however the switch that opens this gate is now in a completely different part of the level. Head into the big room, drop down and run down the path under the entrance. Take the elevator up to reach the rolling Snowballs room. Get onto the platforms above the pit by doing a wallkick off the wall, and go through the door on the upper floor. Drop down through the hole to reach the "!" switch that will open the gate. Head through the door into the maze and hug the left wall to get to the exit back to the large room. Go through the tunnel in the right corner and take the elevator up to get back to the rolling Snowballs room. Head past the Snowballs, into the door and take the elevator down to the cavern. Swim across the water to get to the newly opened door and long jump over the pits to get the starling. Star 4: A-Maze-Ing Secret Hunt Luigi must collect 5 secret coins throughout the cavern. Despite the name, only one of the secrets is located in the maze. Their locations are as follows: # On a platform in the large room through the first door, next to the third red coin # On a platform in the corner of the large room # On a platform on the side of the rolling Snowball pit # On a platform above the rolling Snowball pit # In the maze. Go into the door on the ledge above the snowball pit, hit the “!” switch and past the Mr. Is to get to the maze and then hug the right wall to reach the coin. After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears in the center of the large room Star 5: Wall Kicks Always Work For this starling, Luigi will have to press the black "!" switch and use the boxes to reach the star. Head to the large room through the first door and sideflip wallkick onto the central pillar with the black “!” switch. Hitting the switch creates 3 or 4 (depending on version) boxes above the platform. Start with a double jump and wallkick off each box to reach the starling at the top of the room. Star 6: Behind the Gate Go through the large room and the rolling snowball room to get to the ! switch before the Mr. Is. Go through the maze, back to the large room, and then climb one of the poles to get back to the door leading back to the start. The starling is on the path leading to the left from the start, on a ledge inside the pit. Enemies *Amp *Goomba *Monty Mole *Mr. I *Scuttlebug *Snowball *Snufit *Swooper Category:Level Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Sonic Category:Maze Category:Underground Area